LoLu Week 2015!
by Typhlosion8
Summary: That's right - Seven different prompts -scratch that, only four- for seven days in a row! I love LoLu! (Update: Yeah, I missed 5, and I'm probably not going to get them all. But that's okay!
1. Day 1

**Happy LoLu Week! I've been waiting for this week to test out both my romance skills and my LoLu romance skills! I just love LoLu! It's my first and favourite Fairy Tail ship! *fangirl squeal***

 **Anyway, the first prompt for this week is "Sparkle". Not super-long, but I thought the message was clear.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

She couldn't figure out what it was that made her feel like this about him.

It was probably the glasses he always wore.

They were a bright azure blue that shone, sunlight glaring off the accessory when he fought, occasionally blinding his enemies. He always battled with the speed and grace of a lion, fighting opponents without a hint of fear. He always cared for her safety above everything else, and although he pushed for the "love" between them a little _too_ much, she had learned to accept it as part of his nature.

After all, it wasn't as bad as having Tauros stare at her chest every time she summoned him...

But she could really see the true love in his eyes. He would give her a smile after they won their last fight, and his teeth would show, sharp and cat-like, reminding her of his wild and messy hair that showed his inner lion. But his eyes would shine behind his glasses, and she could see the colour of them clearly, even with the blue tint.

Maybe it was actually his eyes.

They were a beautiful hazel colour that seemed to have a mischievous glint in them whenever he was about to proclaim his love to her. She had noticed their beauty one day, but didn't mention it. But now, almost every time she summoned him, her head automatically turned to look at his eyes behind his glasses. Once, he'd noticed and gave her a sneaky grin, and she'd turned red from embarrassment. Once in a while, she'd spot gold in his eyes, and it reminded her of the glow that came when he used his magic.

Could it be his magic?

His magic was dazzling in every way, the slight golden glow that surrounded him when he used his melee attacks reminded her of the shiny golden colour his key was. His Regulus magic was powerful and impressive, taking out opponents easily. She could still remember the pure energy that radiated from him when he used Lion Brilliance during the Battle of Fairy Tail. It bathed both of them in it's vibrancy.

"Lucy?"

The blond wizard blinked, her name startling her.

"Are you okay? You spaced out."

Her eyes widened in shock. Words failed her.

"Uh, sorry, what?" she managed. Her Spirit smiled.

"I asked you why you were staring at my face. Can you explain?" Loke asked.

She didn't answer. She was caught up in his eyes, which were uncovered. Memories came flooding back.

His glasses had been broken in their most recent fight during the job she was on with Team Natsu right now, and as he sadly picked them up and mentioned having to find his spare pair in the Spirit World and jokingly said something about his messy bathroom counter, he had turned around and looked straight at her, his eyes meeting her own. She had seen them, and her mind froze, unable to register the emotion that went through her.

It was a sudden warmth that flowed through her body, spreading out from her chest and going all the way to her fingertips and toes. She had been flustered, and her face heated up.

It was the sparkle in his eyes. How had she missed it before? His eyes had a sparkle in them that had brought the sudden warmth just now.

It was what she was looking for.

It was the part of him that she loved.

"Hey Lucy, you're still staring at me. Is it because of my astounding good looks and charm?" Loke asked her.

"Yes." she breathed, still taking in the thought that flooded through her. Did she _really_ love her playboy Spirit?

Stumbling forward, she passed him silently as he smirked.

"Well, of course you-"

Then it hit him.

"Wait, what?"

And her Lion looked at her, completely floored.


	2. Day 2

**Hello!~ Happy LoLu Week! It's Day 2, and the prompt today is "Comrade".**

 **Oh, and this is part of the scene from Episode 31, when they meet in front of the bath house, but I did change it a bit. This _is_ fanfiction, after all. ;-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

As he passed Lucy a flavoured milk, he smiled softly.

"You know, I had a rough day thanks to you and your stupid fan club." she said, pouting a little.

He chuckled a little.

"Let's put that behind us. Here's to your beautiful eyes. Cheers!" he said, glancing at the blond. She nodded, clinking her glass against his own before taking a sip of the beverage.

"Good stuff." the mage told him gratefully.

"No kidding!" Loke said cheerfully. She looked at him, but then quickly looked away, her cheeks heating up a little.

There was a small pause as he watched Lucy, waiting for her to say something.

Deciding to break the ice, he quickly shuffled through his thoughts, trying to think of a topic.

Glancing upwards, he stared sadly at the sky. It was a deep indigo, and the stars were twinkling against the dark background.

She must have noticed him looking up at the sky, because she commented about it's beauty.

"Yeah, it is beautiful tonight." he said quietly.

A streak of light flew across the night sky.

"Look, a shooting star!" she exclaimed, and he gave a small frown.

"It sounds silly, but I always wondered where those fallen stars end up." she told him. Bitter thoughts followed her words.

"I kinda feel sorry for them. Just think: once they fall from the sky, they can never return to heaven. Doesn't that seem sad?" he said, before cursing in his mind.

 _You're telling her too much, Loke! I shouldn't get attached like this. It will only turn out badly for the both of us. It's better that we just part ways as normal acquaintances._

She was silent after that, no doubt trying to figure out what he meant.

 _He just couldn't keep his big mouth shut, could he?_

He was sure that it clicked in her mind, that she got it, that his cover was completely blown.

 _Why couldn't he just shut up about his stupid problems?_

Her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"That's another one of your sappy pickup lines, isn't it? I can't believe that you almost fooled me twice!"

He nearly fell over, mentally stumbling over the bombshell he just avoided dropping.

He composed himself as fast as he could, sure that the shock on his face _must_ have shown through. But from the way her face was unchanging, he knew that he had a slim chance to fix this mess he caused.

"Heh, saw right through me." he said, looking down.

 _I can't believe I was such an idiot! I nearly blew everything!_

"Come on! Can't you go five minutes without trying to pick up a girl?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes a little.

He smiled, pushing his glasses up a little.

"You know, I can be a real pain, but I'm glad we could talk again."

He turned away from her.

"Goodbye."

And he would have been clear, he might have just made it, but she had to call out to him.

"Wait!"

Looking back, he nodded, and she spoke softly.

"You may be a little annoying, but that doesn't matter to me. You're actually a nice guy, and I hope that we can someday be closer friends."

 _Friends?_

 _She thought of him as a friend? Even though he used to run away from her every chance he got?  
_

"Take care of yourself, Loke." she called out. He gave a small smirk and held up his hand to her as he left.

 _I will, Lucy. You are a Fairy Tail wizard, and will forever be a comrade of mine. Even though we are forced to part ways, I'm glad that I can now think of you as a friend._


	3. Day 3

**Happy LoLu Week everyone! Today's prompt is "Lock and Key". Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

He would declare his love with as much meaning as he did before, every time she summoned him. He wouldn't give up.

He constantly pushed away other Spirits in the Celestial World, declining them sadly as he told them that his heart was being saved for someone else.

Leo the Lion's love was a big gossip question everywhere in their world. Most Spirits said it was Aries, but, and much as he loved Aries, she was like a sister to him. Others said Virgo, but to be honest, the maiden scared him a bit. A few even said he was Aquarius's secret boyfriend, but they were quickly taken care of by the mermaid herself.

They were _obviously_ not dating.

No, Leo's heart belonged only to Lucy, and it pained him greatly to know that it would never work between them. He was a Celestial Being, and she was human. He would stay young forever, while she grew old and weaker. But that didn't matter to him. In his eyes, she would be beautiful for as long as she lived.

There were so many things to consider if a relationship was even considered by the mage. There were laws, of course. Oh Regulus, there was _laws_ _!_ If they had a relationship, they would be breaking so many different laws, he couldn't even count them all! Spirits and wizards just didn't fall in love. It had never happened before and even if it did, their contracts forbid it. Not to mention the other concepts he had to take into consideration.

There was the fact that he would never age. That was a big one. Then there was the fact that they wouldn't be able to have any children, because even if it was possible, a half-human, half-Spirit child would be in danger from both human and Spirit greed, and then the fact that it would be difficult for it to live in one world or the other. And the time difference in the Spirit World was too large for it to live in both without Lucy not seeing her child for three months at a time. That made everything much more complicated!

And this was just the tip of the iceberg! They had to consider the other factors, like how having her boyfriend fight and "die" in a golden mist could be traumatizing after a little while.

(And then there were the many masculine guild mates taking his spotlight. If he wasn't fast enough, Natsu or Gray would snatch her heart away from him!)

But Loke pushed these things aside. He didn't care. In his mind, they would pass through that gate when they came to it.

Right now, all he had to focus on was convincing her to try a relationship with him. She thought he was a playboy, but he wasn't! He swore, if they were dating, he would do everything in his power to focus on her and her alone. But no matter how many times he told her this, she shook her head.

 _"It would never work, Loke."_ she would say.

He tried different ways of getting her attention. He tried being her "knight in shining armour", but that didn't work as well as he wanted it to. Next, he tried his "loyalty card", but that ended up getting him a hole through his torso. Then he tried the "not interested anymore" thing while she was in Edolas, but that just made her mad at him for being on a "date" when she needed him.

Now he was stuck in a cycle. He was now the "enemy butt kicker" when she wanted to show off or needed her trump card because Aquarius was being grouchy.

 _But that doesn't matter to me, Lucy. I'll be your hero any day you need me. Your knight is waiting for you, just say the word._

He would always be her Spirit, and whether she was young or old, he'd be there. He'd wait as long as it took for her to realize her love for him.

In his mind, his heart was locked, and he was just waiting for his blond wizard with his golden key to unlock it.


	4. Day 4

**Happy LoLu Week! I'm Ty8, returning for Day 4! Today's prompt is "Transcendence", which I seem to spell wrong a lot, according to autocorrect. ;-)**

 **For those of you that don't know, (and I was one of you) transcendence means "existence or experience beyond the normal or physical level."**

 **If I was going to do a lemon, this would be a great lemon, but, sadly, I'm not really a lemon person. I'll read them, but I can't write them. Maybe next year!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's awesome characters, sadly.**

* * *

She wasn't "drunk". That was putting it lightly. She was "crashing into people and barely managing to recognize her surroundings" drunk. As she slowly wandered ever so closer to her apartment, she vaguely recalled the reason she had overdosed so badly on alcohol. She usually knew when to stop drinking and go home, because she'd never been one to easily hold her liquor.

As she remembered that fact, the blond mage stumbled towards the nearest alley, looking and feeling as sick as Natsu on a train. She'd never live this night down.

 _Flashback_

 _"So, Lucy, how was your date?" Cana asked her._

 _The mere thought of her most recent date made her scowl. Cana laughed._

 _"I take it that he didn't work out?" she smiled slyly. She nodded._

 _"He was a complete jerk! He took me to a bar instead of an actual restaurant and spent the night trying to convince me to hook up with him! I left 15 minutes ago, and I really need a drink. Something to erase the all-too-clear memories of that bar. The food wasn't even good, and I'm irritated and not in the mood to go home right now."_

 _Her friend nodded and called Mira over._

 _"Good evening, Lucy! How are you?" the cheerful barmaid asked. She frowned._

 _"Not very happy at all, Mira. Can I have something to drink? Preferably something strong?"_

 _Mira pulled out a small glass and reached under the counter, uncapping a bottle and pouring an amber liquid into the cup. She slid it over to the blond wizard, and Lucy drank it all down in one shot, before motioning for more. Mira looked uncomfortable about it, but she refilled the glass for Lucy._

 _"So, are you going to look for another boyfriend anytime soon?" Cana questioned her, but Lucy shrugged._

 _"Who knows? Maybe I should give up on boyfriends. The single life isn't horrible." she replied._

 _"Are you sure? You could ask around the guild. There's plenty of options. What about Natsu? He seems to like you?"_

 _Lucy chocked on the liquor she was swallowing, coughing as she tried to breathe._

 _"Natsu? You mean the guy who breaks into my apartment and eats all my food with his flying blue cat? Yeah, great boyfriend material." she scoffed._

 _"Alright, what about Gray?" Cana suggested. Lucy shook her head and called Mira over to refill her glass again._

 _"Nah. He's not interested in me, and even if he was, Juvia would drown me and probably take you guys out too."_

 _Cana chuckled at the though. "You're right. How about someone from another guild? That guy, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus? He was kinda cute."_

 _"No." Lucy said, and the two of them were silent for a while, both girls finishing off another glass of alcohol._

 _Then Cana got a look in her eyes._

 _"What about Loke?"_

 _Lucy froze, the name taking her mind a few seconds to register._

 _"Wait. You mean my Spirit, Loke?" she asked, wide eyed._

 _"Yeah. He was good looking, and he seemed to have a crush on you. Why not give it a shot?"_

 _The blond wizard blinked, a response ready to tumble out of her mouth, but her mind suddenly got a little hazy, and her words were lost before she could voice them. Instead, she said something stupid._

 _"Sure. Why not?"_

 _And downing the last of her drink, she got off the stool she had been sitting on and walked out of the guild and into the evening air, stumbling as her mind finally caught up to her._

 _End Flashback_

A bright flash startled Lucy as she tried to figure out where she was. Of course, Loke had come out.

"Good evening, Lucy. It's a beautiful night- Are you drunk?" he asked, recoiling a little in surprise. She rolled her eyes.

"Point for the Lion!" she said, and shook her head, trying to focus again.

"Would you like help getting home?" he offered. The blond mage considered the pros and cons, before finally agreeing.

"But we're going to my house, and then you'll go home, okay?" she told him, and he couldn't figure out if it was a rhetorical question or not. He nodded, just to be on the safe side.

They were at her apartment in a few minutes, and Lucy fumbled for her key, dropping it several times before Loke finally took it and opened the door. She walked in and fell onto the couch in the middle of the room. He sat down next to her.

"You should probably go to bed. I can move a trashcan next to your bed for when you wake up, and I'll check for some aspirin. Trust me, I've had a hangover before, and I don't think you have, so it would be best if you stayed home tomorrow. The guild is noisy and the lights are bright, which is a bad combination after drinking too much. Maybe sleep for the day, and I can go to the guild tomorrow and make sure that no one, especially Natsu, bothers you-"

He stopped talking, because Lucy was poking at one of is ears. She tugged on the point, and giggled.

"You have kitty ears! I never noticed that you have cute kitty ears!"

Loke sighed.

"Can you not prod at them? It's uncomfortable." he asked her, and the drunk girl pouted.

"You're no fun. Come on, Leo! You're usually more fun than this!"

He looked at her. "I'm not going to hit on you when you're drunk. And since when do you call me Leo?"

"Since I found out that you have kitty ears." she replied seriously. Loke cracked a grin.

"I see. Well, I think you should go to bed now, and I'll check on you tomorrow, okay?" he said, and faded away into golden sparkles.

* * *

Lucy frowned. She didn't want him to leave. They were having a conversation!

Reaching for he keys, she grasped Loke's.

"Open, Gate of the.. Leo? Loke? No, wait..."

She took a deep breath and held the key up again.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

He returned in a flash of light, looking confused.

"Lucy?"

She gave him a pouty look.

"We were talking and you left, so I brought you back." she said, and he groaned.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, before looking straight at him, a question already being formed in her mind.

"Leo, are you a good boyfriend for me?"

The question caught him completely off-guard, and he nearly fell over in shock.

"W-What?"

Lucy sighed. "Cana suggested you as a boyfriend because none of the other people she thought of were interesting to me. Are you a good boyfriend?"

He blinked, trying to understand.

"You're asking if I'm a good... boyfriend? Why? Do yo want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Maybe. Are you a really good kisser?" she asked, and his mind was frozen.

"Uh, I'm not _that_ amazing, but I do have experience..." he said, and she smiled at him.

"Show me."

He was silent for a couple of minutes before backing away from her.

"No, I'm a gentleman, and I do not take advantage of people while they aren't in their right mind. As much as I'd love to, you'll be upset in the morning. Go to bed, Lucy."

He turned around and was starting to vanish again when she grabbed the back of his suit tightly and pulled him back, turning him around until they were nose to nose.

"I'd only be upset if I didn't _want_ to kiss you. I do."

And without any sort of warning, she pressed her lips to his own. It was an odd sensation, because he was disappearing, but there was a warmth to it that made her shiver a little. She couldn't really describe the feeling because it was beyond words.

And then he was gone, vanishing from her apartment in sparkle of gold.

* * *

"Owww, my head..."

She had woken with a headache worse than any she could remember. She wanted to blame Cana, but it wasn't the brunette's fault. She chose to drink yesterday.

Blinking to get the weariness out of her eyes, she felt a sudden sensation go through her, and felt nauseous. Hurrying to get to the bathroom, she rushed to get out of bed and landed one of her feet in her kitchen trashcan which wasn't there yesterday. Not caring, she grabbed it and began throwing up the contents of her stomach. As it turned out, liquor can burn just as much going up as it can going down.

Finished, she carefully got off the edge of her bed and, taking the trashcan with her, opened the door of her bedroom to see a familiar Celestial Spirit cooking some not-bad scrambled eggs. And that was impressive, because the only other time someone cooked for her was Natsu on her birthday, and he burnt everything to a crisp. She ended up eating at the guild that day.

"Loke?"

He turned around, looking a little surprised.

"You're looking better than I expected. Did the trashcan come in handy already?"

She nodded mutely.

"Good. I made you some breakfast, and earlier I told Mira to tell people at the guild not to bother you. I also locked all of your windows."

Lucy just nodded at him, coming a little closer. He scooped some eggs onto a plate and added a fork, placing it on the kitchen counter. Once she was within arm's reach, she slowly put her trashcan down and grabbed Loke's face with her hands, pulling him in towards her and kissing him fiercely. He was momentarily stunned, and as she pulled away, he just blinked.

So it wasn't a dream." Lucy said softly, and, grabbing the plate of eggs, walked back into her room, taking the trashcan with her. Once the door closed, she began squealing.

And Loke only smiled.

* * *

 **Okay, that was _much_ longer than I was expecting, but I hope it was good! This had to be my best romance one-shot ever!**

 ***does victory dance***

 **Smell ya later,**

 **Typhlosion8**


End file.
